


A Very Shepard Halloween

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Mass Effect 3: Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Shepard throws a Halloween party and is surprised by her guests choice of costumes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Drabble Challenge :) The prompt was: "Halloween - It can happen on Halloween, it can be scary, spirits can cross the veil, whatever you want!"
> 
> Note: This story takes place after the events of Mass Effect 3 and the Destroy ending but in this universe the geth and EDI were not destroyed along with the Reapers and Thane is alive, having been cured of his Kepral's Syndrome.

Shepard stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom adjusting her witch's hat. She tugged on the sides of the long black hat and added one more layer of mascara to her eyelashes. 

_A witch is definitely not the most creative costume, but it feels good to do something fun for once._ She thought.

She walked downstairs and looked around. The apartment on the Citadel that Anderson had given her had become her permanent home since the Reapers were defeated and she had many Halloween decorations adorning the inside. Cobwebs with fake giant spiders, "ghosts" hanging from the ceiling, carved pumpkins lit from within on the tabletops, the whole nine yards.

She heard the doorbell ring and looked up at the clock on the living room wall.

_Hmm, 8:00. Someone’s right on time, I'm surprised._

Shepard came to the door and opened it, revealing James and Steve waiting at the door.

"Happy Halloween, Shepard! Niiiice witch costume. That dress looks damn good on you. Likin' the hat too." James said.

"Thanks, James." Shepard said with a laugh. She looked him over and realized he was wearing an exact copy of what she normally wore aboard the Normandy, except sized to fit him. An N7 jacket, black t-shirt underneath, and cargo pants.

"Are you...supposed to be dressed as me?" Shepard said.

James saluted her and smiled. "Commander Shepard reporting for duty!"

Shepard laughed. "Ha ha ha. Very cute, James." She joked, sarcasm thick in her voice.

Cortez appeared shortly behind him wearing an identical outfit, saluting her as he walked in. Upon seeing him, Shepard laughed and put her face in her hands.

"Oh no, not you too Steve! You two planned this?" She said, laughter still in her voice.

James and Steve looked at each other with knowing grins.  
"You could say that!" James replied.

James and Steve walked over to get some snacks that Shepard had laid out on one of the kitchen counters.

Shortly after they arrived the doorbell rang again and Shepard opened the door. Garrus, Wrex, and Grunt stood in the doorway. Every single one of them was dressed in purple fitted armor with an N7 logo on the chest, exactly like the armor Shepard wore. It was an absurd and hilarious sight and Shepard began to laugh immediately upon seeing them.

"Happy Halloween Shepard!" She heard Wrex yell from behind Garrus.

"You have got to be kidding me," Shepard said, still laughing.

"....We should go." Garrus said, attempting to stifle laughter as he walked through the front door.

"I do NOT say that that much!!" Shepard yelled as him and the two krogan passed by her. 

"Where's the food, Shepard?" Grunt said as his shiny purple armor gleaned in the light of her apartment.

Shepard sighed and pointed to where Steve and James were standing.

"Scars! Wrex! Grunt! Looking fantastic." James said, shaking Garrus' hand.

"Not looking too bad yourself, Jimmy." Garrus replied.

Shepard decided to prop open the front door and as she was placing the doorstop she felt a presence behind her.

"Looking very bewitching tonight, Shep."

Shepard smiled, knowing perfectly well who was behind her without turning around. She was really hoping that she wouldn't be dressed like-

"Casual Commander Shepard's a good look on me, huh?" Kasumi said, a small grin on her face.

Shepard turned around and sure enough, Kasumi was dressed in the same outfit James was dressed in, the only difference being that her jacket’s hood was up over her head.

"Not you too!" Shepard exclaimed.

"Of course me too." Kasumi said with a wink.

Kaidan and Joker strolled in next, both dressed in the same casual outfit that Kasumi and James were wearing.

Immediately upon seeing them, Shepard's faced shifted into a pained expression. 

"I hate you both." She said, fighting back a smile.

Joker turned to Kaidan and saluted him. "Commander," He said.  
"Commander." Kaidan replied, saluting him back.

EDI walked in close behind them, wearing Shepard's casual outfit. This was the first time Shepard had seen her wearing human clothing.

"I see you are enjoying the festivities, Commander." She said, her voice mischievous. "It appears all the other Commanders are enjoying it as well."

"Oh my god, EDI. This is so out of control."

"I enjoy your witch costume, you definitely stand out at this party." EDI said coyly.

"EDI you should be grateful I haven't decided to go in and turn off every piece of hardware in the AI core right now."

"I should go." EDI replied.

"I DON'T SAY THAT ALL THE-ugh."

Shepard looked over to her kitchen where the majority of her guests had congregated and couldn't help but let out an exasperated laugh as she watched a group of identically dressed Commander Shepard look-alikes pouring drinks and scarfing down pretzels. As irritated as she was, she had to admire how they managed to pull this off.

Samara, Jack, Samantha, Liara, Tali, and Zaeed all arrived over the course of the next few minutes. Zaeed and Samara were wearing Shepard's purple N7 armor while Liara, Jack, Samantha and Tali opted to wear her casual clothes.

Zaeed came up to Shepard and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Not a bad looking bunch'a costumes in here tonight, eh Shepard?" He said, letting out a dry and hearty laugh.

Shepard looked at Liara and sighed loudly.

"What a nice witch costume you have on, Commander. I wish my costume was so creative." Liara said teasingly.

"Stooooop," Shepard replied, laughing. "This is quite a clever little stunt you've all pulled off."

Miranda and Jacob came in together shortly after, both wearing Shepard's casual clothes. Jacob immediately let out a loud laugh the moment he walked in.

"Ha! I never thought everyone would actually go through with it! This is excellent!" Jacob yelled.

"I expected better from you, Miranda." Shepard said jokingly.

"Hey, if I rebuilt you, there’s no reason that I can't dress like you for Halloween, right?" Miranda said with a smirk.

Shepard laughed and saw Thane walk through the door out of the corner of her eye, her heartbeat rising immediately. She winced as she realized he too was wearing her casual clothes, N7 jacket, cargo pants, and all.

"Thane, no. Not you too." She said, bursting out laughing.

"I think this is quite a dashing look on me, siha. I have excellent taste in women, you know."

"Oh shut up," She said, Thane pulling her by her waist towards him for a kiss.

"That's some hot Shepard on Shepard action!" Shepard heard James say from across the room. Her lips never parting from Thane's, she raised her middle finger at him behind her, causing a loud laugh from him in response.

Jack, beer in hand, was standing in front of the music controls on the wall. Some fast paced electronic music began to play and Jack yelled out, "Let's get the Shepard dance party going!"

All at once every single one of Shepard's party guests began to dance. Very, _very_ poorly. They mimicked Shepard's terrible dance moves exactly and Shepard's face turned bright red, but she laughed and danced along with them, the lone witch in a sea of Shepards.

"You are all the worst people ever and I love you all so much!" She yelled out while dancing.

James was dancing next to the edge of the kitchen counter and raised his glass. "To our friend and Commander, savior of the galaxy! Often imitated but never duplicated!"

"To Shepard!" They all called out, taking sips of their drinks.

"Picture! We all need a picture all together!" Called out Samantha.

"Excellent idea," Said Liara. "Glyph?" 

The small blue drone appeared in front of her, "At your service, Dr.T'Soni."

The entire group gathered together in the living room, Shepard sitting in the middle of the couch while her guests surrounded her on her side. The image of Shepard in her witch costume surrounded by all of her friends dressed as her caused more than a few laughs.

"Say 'Shepard'!" Yelled Wrex.

"Shepard!!!" Cried the group, Thane kissing Shepard's cheek the moment the photo shutter sound clicked.

The photo was taken and everyone started moving apart.

"Hey, great idea on the costumes Thane." Garrus said.

Shepard turned to Thane, her mouth hanging open.

"You planned this whole thing?!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"I...I should go." Thane replied with a smile.


End file.
